


Be like the Love that Discovered the Sin

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, He's an ass, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Steve and Bucky to the rescue, Ty Stone is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: The night Tony ran, finding the first bar that would let a lone Omega in, Bucky approached first, blocking out the rest of the bar with his shadow and Beta scent. Tony smelled Steve’s Alpha spice underneath Bucky’s as he stood watch. Together they kept away the drunk sharks circling the injured Omega chumming the waters with his distressed pheromones. Bucky asked if he could see Tony’s arm. He laid gentle fingers across the bruises and declared, “He’s ours, Stevie, if he’s willing.” And together they bundled him out of the bar and out of Howard and Ty’s reach for the last time.And hewaswilling. Bucky and Steve were respectful and sweet, they gave Tony his own room beyond one for nesting, provided him options and a willingness to help if he didn’t want to stay with them.  After about two months, Tony threw himself into their laps and declared that if he was theirs, and they were his, that they should do something about it.***Tony's been waiting for his bonding heat, and now the time has come.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 327
Collections: Stuckony Love Letters





	Be like the Love that Discovered the Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow) in the [Stuckony_server_love_letters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_server_love_letters) collection. 



> Slightly altered with Prompters Permission fill for:  
> \- A/B/O Mail Order Bride AU. Omega Tony doesn't like the arranged marriage Howard has planned for him, so he sells himself as a mail order bride to alpha–beta couple Steve and Bucky.
> 
> I also included from the tags: Protectiveness, knotting, claiming, heat cycles, and evil ex Tiberius stone. I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> ***  
> I had some fun building some ways to be more beta inclusive, making sure that Bucky had an integral role in helping with the heat beyond getting snacks. I hope it worked!

Tony Stark had been making his nest for six months. 

He started not long after he arrived at the Rogers-Barnes household, a lofty condo in a highrise downtown Manhattan. They had a dedicated nest room of all things, waiting for their eventual omega when they found them. It was old fashioned to say the least, but--nice. Tony could retreat there, control what scents crossed the threshold, control _who_ crossed the threshold. For as much wealth as Howard Stark had, he had never provided Tony or his mother their own space to just _be._ And with nothing else to do during the day until he was officially theirs, no school willing to take his applications until he had a bonding bite, he built. 

Steve was kind enough, and Tony could still hear his and Bucky’s assertions that it wasn’t a kindness but a right that he had spending money, to provide a way for Tony to get whatever he needed for his nest. The Alpha Tony was promised too would have never made such allowances, and he made that plainly clear the day Tony ran away that omegas _were_ property and didn’t _own_ any. 

The night Tony ran, finding the first bar that would let a lone Omega in, Bucky approached first, blocking out the rest of the bar in his shadow and Beta scent. Tony smelled Steve’s Alpha spice underneath Bucky’s as he stood watch. Together they kept away the drunk sharks circling the injured Omega chumming the waters with his distressed pheromones. Bucky asked if he could see Tony’s arm. He laid gentle fingers across the bruises and declared, “He’s ours, Stevie, if he’s willing.” And together they bundled him out of the bar and out of Howard and Ty’s reach for the last time. 

And he _was_ willing. Bucky and Steve were respectful and sweet, they gave Tony his own room beyond one for nesting, provided him options and a willingness to help if he didn’t want to stay with them. After about two months, Tony threw himself into their laps and declared that if he was theirs, and they were his, that they should do something about it. 

Tony fluffed another blanket into the bedding. Six months of waiting for his heat to come, six months of fussing and rearranging and constructing a sturdy canopy with blackout curtains, six months of wondering what a bonding heat was like. He had made his nest as soft and plush as he could, with the canopy curtains maintaining a cave-like feel. A place he could _be_ with his pack when it was time. He tucked the shirt he stole from Bucky’s hamper this morning into the side wall of pillows. It didn’t have enough of his beta’s scent in here, he’d need to snag something like a pillowcase or hoodie next time. 

***

Waking felt like honey, or like the thick haze of Summer causing everything to feel sluggish and slow. He could smell Bucky, soothing cucumber and aloe driving away the fever in his brain. 

“Tony, honey please. Come on.” 

“Bucky?” Tony slurred. He cracked open an eye, meeting Bucky’s worried gray ones. “‘M hot.” 

“Yeah you are, honey. Your heat’s come.” Bucky’s hand was cool on Tony’s forehead, “Feels like a strong one. I already called Steve to come home early and placed a grocery order.” 

Tony smiled, the fever haze was dissipating with each lungful of Bucky’s scent. “Thank you Buckaroo. Carry me to my nest?” 

“Lazy ‘mega,” Bucky said. His words had no cruelty to them, but humor instead. “I’ve been waitin’ for you to ask me that.” 

Bucky stripped him of his sweat-soaked pajamas before scooping Tony up in a princess carry. Tony snuggled into Bucky’s chest on instinct, to mingle their scents and let his Beta’s strength protect and support and soothe him during his vulnerable time. Bucky let out a low noise, bending to kiss Tony before nudging open the door to Tony’s nest. 

Bucky sat him down at the edge, drawing back the thick curtains. It felt so much cooler already to Tony’s heated skin, like slipping into a pool of inky darkness and downy pillows. He took a moment to flop face down and breathe in the scents of his nest; the detergent Steve bought that still clings to the edges of the bedding, faint wisps of his pack’s scent mingled with cologne and the barest edge of sweat. Tony gave a wiggle and flipped onto his back, willing a millennia of his forebears to guide him through what was about to happen. It was going to be stronger than any of his previous cycles, that was for certain.

“You can come in, if you want.” 

Bucky’s face appeared in the open crack of the curtains, “Are you sure? Do you want to wait for Steve?” 

“I’m sure.” Tony leaned up on his elbows, spreading his legs. His own scent started to deepen and he could feel slick start to leak down his cheeks. Bucky’s nostrils flared, so Tony pushed further. “Beta,” he whined, “I need you.” 

The thick curtains dampened Tony’s laugh as he watched Bucky strip in 2 seconds flat. Tony welcomed Bucky into his nest and his arms, letting him blanket himself over Tony’s heated body like a cold pack. 

“Darling, you smell so good,” Bucky said, tucking his nose into Tony’s neck and shoulders. He brushed his lips over the swell there, that, if everything went to plan, he and Steve would bite later. His lips trailed up, kissing the whimpers and moans falling from Tony’s lips. Tony loved the way Bucky kissed him, loved the feeling of being the most delicious thing to ever grace Bucky’s lips. Bucky licked one last groan from Tony’s mouth, peppering wet smooches down his front. 

“Yeah? Gonna take care of me while we wait for our Alpha?” 

Bucky let out another deep rumble, instinctual and base. Tony shivered in response, his body moving in response and loosening for his Beta to calm the fever and prepare him for Steve.

“Whatever you need,” Bucky replied. 

“Just you.” Tony arched and rubbed against Bucky, “Please?” 

Tony let himself float, buoyed by Bucky’s attention and cushioned by his nest, the darkness sweeping away everything but Bucky’s hands holding him open and his tongue collecting his slick as it pooled. He was safe. Bucky would make sure he was loose and slick for when Steve came home, and make sure no others interfered. 

There was a _ding_ from a phone. Bucky pulled back to check, having tossed his next to the nest earlier, and thoughtfully angling the light away from Tony’s eyes. He maneuvered them both so Tony was on his stomach on top of Bucky, before sliding into Tony’s aching hole with a smooth thrust and kept him filled, his cock a sweet relief. “Steve is in the elevator, he’ll be here soon, baby.” 

Tony nodded. He clenched down on Bucky, anything to cool the fire continuing to build inside. “He better hurry his exceptionally fine Alpha ass up.” 

Bucky chuckled, then groaned as his laughter made him move inside Tony, “Yeah, he’s missing all the fun.” He punctuated his words with a few thrusts. 

Tony mewled. The movements worked to alleviate a cramp that was working on Tony’s muscles, his body protesting going this long without a knot. Bucky massaged his hands low on Tony’s back, deep circles he mimicked with his hips to take the edge off even further. 

The click of the nest room door made them both pause. Steve’s head poked into the curtains, only to be met with a growl from Bucky before he could speak. 

“Shh, shh,” Tony smoothed Bucky’s hair. “Why the growling? We’ve been waiting for him.” 

“He didn’t ask. He just...” Bucky curled his limbs around Tony and angled him away from the opening of the nest. He directed his next words at Steve, “The Omega hasn’t invited you in yet.” 

“Steve, get naked and get in here,” Tony teased, rolling Bucky back to being flat. “Thank you. My protective Beta,” He kissed Bucky before he sat up and fucked himself back onto Bucky’s cock, grinning at his groans while Steve undressed. 

Steve crawled in, curving himself around Tony’s back as he rode Bucky, “Look at you both.” He pulled Tony back for a kiss, “So perfect. Thank you for letting me in.” Steve gave one final kiss to Tony, nuzzling his swollen bonding gland before laying down next to Bucky. 

Tony watched as they melted into a kiss of their own. Their lips long familiar with each other, tongues and teeth clashing. Steve seemed to chase the flavor of Tony’s slick across Bucky’s face. Tony rode harder, impulse telling him to get his Beta off before his Alpha was ready. Bucky shivered and whined, body tensing up before coming. He gripped Tony’s hips tightly, holding him down to his pelvis as he gave his final thrusts. 

Steve pulled Tony down to them, a messy mash of lips and tongues. “Are you ready for me, Tony? Do you need a moment?” Steve asked. He kissed each of their foreheads as Tony nodded. 

His brain was telling him to snuggle closer to Bucky, to cool himself with his scent. Steve moved behind him, running his hands up and down Tony’s back. He worked out a cramp and dug his thumbs over the tense muscles at the base of his spine. 

“Alpha,” Tony trilled, “I’m ready.” 

Steve helped Bucky move Tony’s legs to present, letting Bucky’s soft cock slip out of Tony’s hole. “Nice and slick for me, Omega?” He swiped two fingers through the mess leaking out of Tony and pushed it back inside. 

“Alph-ah…” 

“C’mon Stevie, help the poor boy out, will ya? He’s hot as a furnace right now, it can’t be good to leave him waiting,” Bucky chided. 

Steve’s cock was thicker, more blunt, as it nudged at Tony’s entrance. It felt like Steve was gathering up more slick and come on his fingers to coat his cock before pushing forward. Bucky held Tony up and open as Steve slid home, cock stretching Tony wide with a grunt.

“God, you weren’t kidding, Buck,” Steve said as he ran a hand down Tony’s back in soothing strokes. 

Tony wiggled even though he was pinned between Steve’s cock and Bucky’s body, “I know you know how to move, Alpha.” 

“Alright, impatient little Omega, I’ve got you.” Steve pulled out and gripped Tony’s hips as he slid in again, going gently even though Tony was already thoroughly fucked loose. 

“Faster,” Tony urged. He was hot, and getting crankier the longer his cramps kept up. “And I want ice cream after.” 

His mates chuckled in unison at that. “Sure, honey, I ordered three flavors of Ben and Jerry’s. Let’s get you knotted and I’ll check on the delivery status,” Bucky said. He popped a kiss to the top of Tony’s head every time Steve’s cock nudged him forward. 

Steve hit his stride, pistoning smoothly into Tony. Together they were a well oiled machine, all parts slick and moving towards a common goal. Alpha, Beta, and Omega working in tandem in the velvety darkness of the nest. Here, all sensations were heightened. The sounds of Tony’s own whimpers teetering over the edge of orgasm, Steve’s low growls and grunts with every pass of Tony’s hole over his growing knot. The feeling of soft cotton bedding under Tony’s hands and knees, of Bucky’s wiry chest hair and beard catching Tony’s sensitive skin. The smell of sex and heat and the meld of their own scents forming a packbond. 

Steve draped himself fully over Tony, fully sandwiching him between his mates. “I’m gonna--Tony, honey are you…?” 

“Yes, please!” It was pleasure and agony on the edge, needing Steve’s knot to take him over completely, needing his and Bucky’s bites. Tony dropped his head, baring his neck to both men. 

Dual pairs of lips and teeth sealed over his bonding glands, and Steve thrust in, his knot locking fully within Tony’s body. It was more than just an orgasm, more than just the rush of a satisfied heat. Tony was _claimed_. Both sets of his mate’s teeth broke the skin and merged them all as one. He could feel the sheer force of their pleasure and wonder and love, and his own awe at the feelings bounced back through the connection blown open. 

Tony lost track of time, Steve’s knot sending constant tendrils of bliss up his spine, the pheromones thickened the air to ease Tony’s fever and cramps while he dozed. Bucky and Steve licked softly at their bites before shifting everyone to the left side once the knot subsided. It drew Tony out of his post mating nap. 

“Hey there, honey. Feel better?” Steve asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Tony reached up and felt each bite gently. “A little sore.” 

“Sorry ‘bout that, love. Bucky is going to get you some ice cream and water.” 

Bucky tucked a blanket warmed from underneath them over Tony’s front as he got up. “I’ll bring back some protein bars for you, Alpha,” he planted a soft kiss on Tony's head and Steve’s lips as he left. 

Tony settled against Steve’s chest and sent out a burst of love and contentment through the bond, and smiled when it returned tenfold from his mates. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
